


The world doesn't matter, only we do

by leiajedi



Series: DE Art Fest July 2020 [2]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, DE Art Fest, DEArtfest, Dancing, Detroit Evolution Artfest (Detroit: Become Human), Happy Ending, I have no idea if there's a name for it, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Kinda, Lack of Communication, M/M, Slow Dancing, Soft Gavin Reed, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, The cliche where the couple is fighting but at some point of them drops the L word, They got better by the end of the story tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiajedi/pseuds/leiajedi
Summary: Gavin and Nines have a fight, but they aren't capable of staying mad at each other for too long.DE Art Fest day 8 - Dancing
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: DE Art Fest July 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818535
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	The world doesn't matter, only we do

If there's one thing that Nines learned after deviating is that love is hard. Love makes you do stupid things, and it makes you get angry for no reason, especially when you are afraid that the person you care so much about is gonna distance themselves from you. You get mad because you are too overwhelmed by other emotions to understand what's going on and before you know it you are doing exactly what you wanted to avoid: fighting. That's exactly how this situation started.

Nines knews how hard it is for Gavin to show his emotions, and for how much he understood it's because of his past and who he is, he sometimes got afraid it's his fault. Was he not doing enough? Was he not who Gavin wants? Was Gavin gonna leave him? Just the thought of that could bring him to tears. There was no one else in the world he loved more, and he knew that living without him would be the hardest thing ever. Gavin often said that he he needs Nines more than everything, but Nines felt the same towards him. He was the one who helped him understand what love is, what happiness is.. he helped him understand the world and what it means to be human. He wouldn't be the same without him.

And that's why he was so afraid of losing him, because he thought that losing Gavin would mean losing himself.

And that's also why he got extremely scared when, at one point, Gavin stopped talking about what was going on in his mind.

It was late night and Gavin was sleeping while Nines was sitting next to him reviewing case files. Sleeping was still extremely hard for Gavin, but it eventually got easier when they started living together. Unfortunately, he still had nightmares from time to time, just like that night. He suddenly woke up with the face completely wet from sweat and tears. His breathing was heavy and he couldn't stop crying. It was worse than usual.

"Gavin! Gavin, you're safe, you're safe, I'm here with you, you're not alone, I'm here with you." Nines started to calm him down, but when he tried to place his hand on Gavin's shoulder, he stopped him. He didn't say anything, he just moved his hand away. After that, the whole room stayed silent for a while, Gavin wasn't even crying anymore. He looked both worried and angry, and Nines really wanted to understand what was going on with him.  
"Could you please bring me some water?" The silence was broke by Gavin's request. Nines simply nodded and did what Gavin asked. 

When he came back to the room, he gave Gavin the water and patiently waited for him to finish. After that he started talking. "Was it the same nightmare?"  
Gavin didn't answer, it was like he was seeing the nightmare again before his eyes. And, in fact, he kinda was.

Gavin found himself in a unknown dark road, the only source of light was an old street lamp. He walked for a little bit, not knowing where to go and afraid of the dark. Why was he there? It didn't make sense at all. He just kept going straight forward until he heard a voice he knew too well.  
"Gavin.. please.." It was.. Nines. He sounded like he was crying. Gavin quickly started following the sound of the voice, with a lot of fear in his heart. What he found at the end was something he wouldn't forget easily. Nines was laying on the ground, and his thrium pump was nowhere to be found. He was crying loudly and there were some stains of thrium arounf his body. He was.. dying. He was dying. But why? How did this happen?  
"You're wondering how this happened, am I right?" Gavin was completely shocked. How did he.. "You should know, detective Reed." He kept talking. His voice was incredibily firm for someone who was dying. "Afterall.. it's all your fault." Those words hurted more than a sword through the heart. How was this his fault?  
"I.. I don't underst-"  
"It's your fault if I'm in pain." Nines didn't even let Gavin finish. "It's all your fault."  
And then everything went black, and he woke up.

"I.. I don't wanna talk about it." What was he supposed to do? Was he really gonna hurt Nines? Was he really gonna hurt the person he loved the most? He didn't deserved it. He needed to stop this.  
"Are you sure?" Nines gently asked.  
"I said I don't wanna talk about it!" Gavin said, a little too angry. Why was he reacting like that?  
"I-I'm sorry." Nines replied.  
Gavin was afraid. He was afraid he was gonna end up hurting Nines and hurting himself. He thought he could change and become better, he was sure Nines was the right person for him. But.. maybe Nines deserved better. Better than someone whose anger issues might hurt him. He needed to distance himself from him, but simply walking away would have hurted Nines even more. He needed to make him away on his own.  
"Do you need anything?" This time it was Nines who broke the silence. His voice was calm and kind, and Gavin felt like it was the only thing he wanted to hear from the rest of his life. And yet, he couldn't help but get angry.  
"Leave me alone."  
"Gavin, please, I just want to help you-" Nines cried out.  
"I don't need your help!" Those words felt like poison. They hurted both of them.  
"Gavin... please" Nines voice was just a whisper.  
"I said that I don't need your help! Why do you even care that much?" This is wrong. Gavin knew it was wrong but he couldn't stop his mouth from saying those things.  
"Because I love you!" After that, silence. None of them knew how to react. It wasn't the first time they used that word, but this time it felt different. It felt heavier, more true. It felt like words were being forged against their skin. And it hurted.  
None of them knew how to react. The room began to feel too little, and Gavin just wanted to escape. He wanted to get aay from everything, and so that's what he did. He run away. Without saying a word. Nines was too hurted and shocked to follow him. He obviously was gonna find him, but not now. He needed a little more time.

Gavin ran for a time that seemed infinite. He stopped when he reached a little park. He was the only one there. He sat on the grass and started crying. Everything hurted, not just mentally, but physically too. He realized that what he did was wrong, completely wrong, but he didn't have the courage to go back. He thought he lost Nines. Was that really the end of their relationship? In the end, it was his fault. He did exactly what he was trying to avoid: hurting Nines. He truly felt lost, what was he supposed to do? Could he even go back after this? Was it too late? What would he even say to him? Would Nines even listen to him? And why does he have so many questions but not even one answer? Should he just lay there and give up?  
No, no he needed to go back. He needed to face this situation. They need to talk and solve this together. Going away isn't the solution. Why couldn't he understand this earlier?  
He wiped away the tears from his cheeks and, after getting up, he started walking away.  
"Are you going somewhere?" This voice.. Nines. He was there.  
"Nines.. I-I'm so sorry" Gavin started talking. He was sobbing uncontrollably and his whole body was shaking. "I'm so sorry for how I acted and for what I said.. I-I was so afrai-" Suddenly, Gavin felt Nines' arms around his neck. He hugged him. Gavin let himself go and hugged back, and they both started crying. They stayed like that for a while, in complete silence.  
"I thought I lost you.." Gavin said quietly.  
"I know.. I thought so too. But we are here now. Together." They held to each other even thighter. They felt so safe in each other's arms.  
"The nightmare.. it was about you." Gavin finally explained. "I saw you.. die. And you said it was my fault. I was so scared I was gonna end up hurting you and I wanted to keep you safe. I thought you deserved better than me so I wanted to make you hate me. I'm so sorry, that was so stupid." Gavin said. His throat burned like hell for how much he forced himself to speak while crying.  
"It's okay, I was afraid too. I thought I was not good enough for you." Nines confessed.  
"How could you even think that? I couldn't have asked for a better person in my life." Gavin replied.  
"The same goes for me, and yet here we are." He stopped talking for a second. "We need to realize that we were both wrong, we needed to speak up about what was bothering us. We can overcome everything as long as we do it together." He finished speaking.  
Those words made Gavin feel so much joy. He realized he was not alone. After years, he didn't have to face everything on his own.

All of sudden, they heard a quiet music coming from one of the houses next to the park. It was peaceful, and it felt like something good to calm down everything around them. They slowly started dancing, they were still hugging each other and they were close, for the first time after weeks they felt at peace. They weren't even crying anymore, they were just dancing with the person they loved the most. They couldn't ask for a better ending for that sad night. They didn't even need words in that moment, they just knew they were there, and that they were not alone. They could have done anything as long as they had eachother. It even started to rain, but nothing outside of them mattered. They just kept dancing slowly under the rain, even after the music stopped. The whole world around them disappeared, there was only them. No one else.  
"I love you." Gavin whispered. He didn't know if Nines heard it, it didn't even matter, he just needed to say it. For once, he needed to express his feelings. And it felt good.  
"I love you too." Nines replied.  
And then, they just kept dancing. They danced in complete silence, smiling like two idiots. They only had each other, but it was more than enough.


End file.
